Unspoken Bond
by Francecaaa
Summary: "I told ya before no ifs or buts. Atlanta, Florida hell y'all couda be in anotha country I'll still find ya. I'll find ya and not a thing can stop me doin' what I have'ta do. I promised you before and that ain't changin non. Ya git me?" The boy stared hard at the man he looks up to more than anyone else in front of him "Yeah" he nodded seriously "I get you." Family fic. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Walking Dead.

* * *

**Chapter O1**

_Living._

One word, six letters and a hell of a meaning. Before everything happened, one simple word didn't have much impact on people as much as they have now. One word that challenges every single human being in the country- maybe the world.

Looking ahead, seeing nothing but abandoned cars, clothes and most of all dead bodies scattered around the road send a far too familiar tinge of queasy feeling at the bottom of her stomach. Shutting the window shut, she let a heavy shaky breath out as she glanced wearily at her companion sleeping soundly beside her. She lightly taps his legs a few times before smiling lightly when he stirred and slowly opened his eyes at her.

"Hey sleepy head" she whispered not wanting to wake the other passengers at the back

"We stopping soon?" he asked in a groggy voice from all the sleeping he just woke up from. He nodded back when he heard a mutter of 'Yeah' from his sister. The silence continued until she stopped in front of a convenient store in a middle of a small town. Both siblings stepped outside and looked around warily, everything was deserted. From the stores being locked and motel doors shut.

"Jayden." Jayden turned her attention to her brother lightly tapping the window of the van before a little head popped out "Mason, we're just scouting inside alright?" Mason nodded before shutting the window tightly. The sibling held their gun tightly around their belt and their bolt cutter before quietly entering the store.

"Max, don't go too far you hear me?" she called over her shoulder when he went behind the counter as she herself browsed the store not daring leaving the van all by itself knowing nothing is safe anymore. Setting three baskets from the corner pile, just beside the door she began filling up the basket with food, essentials they need. "Max, I can't hear anything"

"I'm here" He shouted back as quietly as possible before merging out of the door with three carton boxes and head straight to the van "Mason, open up" The van opened and three little feet shuffled along and help set the supplies neatly to one corner

"You got us more water?" Mason asked in disbelief when he opened the box and was greeted with two dozen of 500ml water bottle each boxes

"Yeah, except the last box. I figured you guys want a treat from all the _terrible_ driving your momma has graced us with" Max teased ruffling his nephew's hair before going back the door

"What else is in there?" Jayden asked ignoring the comment made by her brother

"Jackpot" Max emerged from the door once again with five full boxes of -_God Bless this boy_ Jayden thought to herself- cigarettes of all different brands. Some she might not prefer but with the world gone to shit, she doesn't care as long as she won't run out like the last time.

"Get the medical section, I'll get the snacks" Jayden pointed the stack behind the counter before bringing another two basket to fill. "Then we're getting out of here. Is there anything else in that storage?" she continued

"Nah, just a bunch of meat that probably won't do us any good. I got a box of noodles, another sack of rice and pancake mix from one of the boxes, figured it would be alright with how much water we have." Her brother replied back getting down from the counter and filling the van with more supplies

"Don't forget Rylee's jello" She smirked when she caught a box full of assorted jello flavours before heading up front once again. "You driving or I am?" Max asked after shutting the back door

"I'll drive" she said lighting a cigarette before jumping on the driver's seat. _Holy Shit that feels good_. She leaned her head back and let the familiar burning in her throat satisfy her. "Easy on those. I may have no more complains of you smoking but that doesn't mean I will let you have as much as you want" she said stirring the wheel before heading off to the main road again

"Y-You think Dare's still alive?" Max broke the silence with a very heavy question that both can't seem to avoid enough. Jayden's hands grip tightly on the steering wheel before nodding sharply.

"He's fine Maxwell" she breath out, wiping the tears that were threatening to fall from her face "He's a tough son-of a bitch" she smiled looking at her brother who grew silent but with a light smile on his face "…You of all people should know that"

"Yeah…" Max nodded his head "I remembered the first time he caught me smoking in your backyard… Guy wouldn't even let me step foot inside the house, he said 'you gotta tell your sister 'fore you come in 'ere" he laughed at the memory before wincing at his sister's laugh "I don't see why it's so funny! He left me outside till you come home _the next night_."

"You were only 16 Max, what do you expect?" Jayden piped in

"Like your one to talk" he scoffed taking a big chip and munching on it before he continued "you were 16 too when you got your first smoke- Dare told me and _he_ was only 13 when he got his!"

"Yeah well, whatever. Our house, our rules."

"Both of you are _perfect_ for each other" Max exclaimed raising both his hands up in surrender "I can't wait till the day you and your crazy husband meet again. Imagine all the blaming and screaming that's going to happen that day"

"I'm just hoping he'll be far too happy enough to get mad at me and _himself_" he pressed taking a quick sip from her water bottle "God knows how long it's been since we've seen him" sighing, she took a quick look at the picture clipped on the headboard. Herself, brunette locks with a bright smile on her face looking directly at the camera, her arms draped around a man's shoulder with a little girl on his lap and arm around his wife and son who was smiling widely at the camera too.

"It's not anyone's fault that his crack-head brother needs looking out for" Max snipped clearly stating his hate for his sister's brother-in-law.

"Yeah but he's family." Jayden stated simply "Dare's all about family, you know that." She smiled

"Yeah I know" Max replied smiling too "That's why dad loves him as much as he loves us doesn't he? Treats him like he's the prodigal son and all" the siblings laughed for a good minute before calming down. Silence fell between the two as they scout and just look out the window, taking in the rural outlook of their surroundings.

After a few more hours, Max silently eating a bag of potato chips they somehow snagged from various gas stations and convenient stores for the past months or so, the sun slowly descending from the horizon- _4:26pm_ the digital clock from the car said. Without giving much thought, Jayden slowly pulled the van to a familiar district.

"I remember where we are now…" Max suddenly chipped in, looking more alive than he's ever been before everything started "We're almost there aren't we?" he asked with a strain voice not taking his eyes off the road. Jayden stifled her laugh at his attempt to cover up his excitement.

"Yeah… almost there buddy" she nodded and couldn't help the smile that is also building up "almost there"

* * *

"_What do you mean you're leaving?" Jayden looked at her husband through the mirror in front of her, taking her shoes and letting her hair fell loose round her shoulders. "We only have about a week left here in Florida, can't it wait just a little bit more?" she asked turning her back to him "help me take it off"_

"_Wish I could" he muttered carefully unzipping the zip from his wife's dress "dumbass got hisself in trouble again. Couldn't let him go by himself, someone's gotta be there ta pick 'is stupid ass" he said kissing her shoulder blades and letting the dress fall freely_

"_Well, what can we do really?" she sighed picking her dress up from the ground giving her husband a nice view of her backside. Her husband's eyes lingered longer at the view, his mind going blank not listening to whatever his wife is saying anymore "…it's not like we can change that meth-head anytime soon. I just wished he di- Are you listening to me?" she suddenly asked breaking her husband's train of thought to an abrupt stop from going any further down._

"_Wha-What?"_

"_Stop staring at my ass redneck and pay attention. My face is up here you know" she joked finally slipping a nightwear over her almost naked body. He grunted in reply before slowly taking his clothes off "I just wished he did it some other time."_

"_hmn…" her husband replied slipping under the covers with her with nothing but his boxer shorts "…'m sorry" he mumbled against her hair, running his rough-hands through her locks_

"_I know" she nodded lifting her gaze up, capturing her husband's lips softly "He's family. I know…" she smiled against his lips "'sides, you're the one who's going to tell the kids" she added_

"_What?" he exclaimed, pushing her away "…tha's the worst punishment. Ya know I ain't fit ta do tha'!" he groaned feeling the vibration from her laughing "Ain't gonna be able to even say it 'fore they start cryin"_

"_Yeah, you bought that upon yourself you know." she turned on her side, looking directly at her husband's troubled face "They love you too much. It's your fault for being irresistible" she smirked earning herself a glare from him "…just stating the truth Dare."_

"_Nah, it's 'cause ya can't keep yer hands ta yourself" he returned to his original pose pulling Jayden against his bare chest "…I'll talk ta them, but ya gotta talk ta your old man" he nodded "…and Max."_

"_Still have soft spot for my baby brother don't ya?"_

"_Boy is in our family s'much as our kids are" he grumbled stifling a yawn "Sleep. We both got'a big day tomorrow."_

"_Love you Dare…" Jayden said kissing him hard and passionate on his lips_

"_love ya too"_

* * *

"Momma I'm hungry" Jayden turned her attention to her left, stifling a laugh from the boy who obviously is not a very well-ordered sleeper. His hair going to every direction possible, clothes tangled and his hands rubbing his sleepy eyes "Morning momma" he greeted kissing her. Something he learned from his dad.

"Me too!" her brother shouted from the porch before hearing the bell of the front door chime, finishing a smoke from the looks of it. Taking his position in the table, helping his nephew up

"Me three momma" a little voice that made her everyday a little too much better. Jayden couldn't help but smile when said little girl raised her hands up for her to lift her, Mason smiling up to his little sister "Morning momma" she stifled a yawn and rest her head on her momma's shoulders.

"Morning my little angels" she greeted them back, placing the little girl on the counter. "We're having…"

The day went on relevantly smooth. No trouble may seem to be in their area, considering her aunt and Uncle's farm house if way-_way_ off the highway and out of is in the very deep end of the rural Georgia town. The power generators have also been saved up as no one's lived here since the outbreak from the looks of it, so imagine the exciting looks from Mason and Rylee's shouts of glee when the hot water was turned on.

"You all settled in?" Jayden asked looking at her two kids, sprawled around the bedroom, each sporting a big grin on their faces. "I'm going to scout around the area and check the barn. Maybe aunt Rosie still have her chicken coup in-tack. I think I might have heard chickens somewhere here" she announced turning her attention to her brother

"Yeah, I'll check the woods" he nodded

"Can I come?" The little boy piped in with a determined look on his face "My feet starting to die momma. I can't help you with dead feet" he rolled his eyes as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Jayden stared at her little boy in front of her; dark brown slick hair that he got from her, innocent squinty eyes from his father and an attitude too much like his father that will surely send his ass to the principal's office on his first day of school.

"Fine" she nodded "but…" she continued stopping his little cheer of excitement "you carry the walki-talkie, you listen to your uncle and stay close. Hol-

"Hold his hand or tug on his clothes throughout the walk." He scoffed, cutting off his mom's sentence "I know what the rules is Momma. Don't have'ta remind me again"

"You are your father's son after all" Jayden quipped exhaling loudly before giving him his bag "Max, if anything happened _anything_ at all you come straight here. I want to hear your voices every 5 minutes. Don't go too far and just scout the perimeter."

"Will do momma-bear" Max nodded

"How 'bout me?" A little voice chimed around the house "I wanna come too"

"Not with them you're not" Jayden scoffed squatting in front of her little girl. _Can these children be any more like him?_ She thought to herself. Her little girl's lips started forming into an irresistible pout that no one can dare say no to; light hair tangled tightly together, blue piercing eyes with her little hands clutched around her necklace, sporting a crossbow in the middle. "You're coming with me princess"

"Oh okay" she nodded running towards her big brother "You be safe okay?" she hugged Mason's arms before doing the same to Max.

"You heard her" Jayden smiled turning to her brother and son "Don't go in too far" she reminded them before setting them off the woods. When she couldn't see them anymore, she took Rylee's waiting hands and walked the opposite direction but not before closing the door tightly.

* * *

"_He's smoking out back" his sister smiled lightly rubbing her hands against his shoulders when his sister finished telling him his plans. Following his sister's direction he pulled himself up and head off. Max looked around his father's big house with determined look on his face. Bustles of noises in the living room can still be heard, followed by his father's booming laughter and exclaims of his drunken glee._

_Now, standing in front of him was the man he no longer see as his brother-in-law but the man that he wants to grow up to be. _

"_You just gonna stand there kid?"_

"_Heard you're going home later tonight…" he said not bothering to reply to his question._

"_Have'ta." The man in front of him nodded his head, taking a long drag of his smoke before turning and facing the teenager looking at him with narrowed eyes "Don't cha looking at me like tha'" crossing his arms on his chest, waiting for the blow up to happen_

"_Are you sure it's smart to go?" It only took a couple of seconds before the boy finally broke down "…the news from this, this sort of disease are starting up from all over the world now! Don't you think staying here with your family is the smartest thing to do? The safest way?" Max exclaimed taking deep breath in and out "Hell, even dad's been saying to be cautious 'round us!"_

"_You done?"_

"_Dare…" he exhaled collapsing against the closed door behind him "Yeah… I'm sorry" he nodded before looking at the man in front of him "I-It's just that… I'm worried something is going to happened and you won't be there and I just can't-_

"_Hold your trap right there" Dare said his voice muffled with the cigarette pressed between his lips "Come 'ere" he ordered swinging his hands front and back for him before taking a seat by the railing, both their feet hanging loose "Nothing. Nothing will happen you 'ear me?"_

"_Bu-_

"_No ifs, buts and maybe." The older man shook his head strongly "I won't lie ta ya and say I ain't worried 'bout leavin you nothin' 'cause I am." He nodded looking closely at the teenage boy fiddling with his fingers not even sparing a glance at him "…but I know ya will take care of 'em fo me. Am I right?"_

"_That goes without saying Dare…" he scoffed_

"_And I trust ya ta take care of yaself too." Dare nodded softly ruffling the teenager's hair "Don't worry 'bout me. I can handle anything, 'M married to ya sister ain't I?" that earned him a light laugh from him_

"_Yeah you are" scoffing but didn't move away from Dare's hands still on top of his head, even though he felt like a little kid again_

"_Worse comes ta worst I'll find ya" he said "I always do remember?"_

"_Bu-_

"_I told ya before no ifs or buts" taking his final long drag off his rollup "Atlanta, Florida hell y'all couda be in anotha country I'll still find ya" he stated firmly, his narrowed eyes staring intently at the boy's eyes while his hands gripping the rails a little too hard before continuing "I'll find ya. Not a thing can stop me doin' what I have'ta do. I promised you before and that ain't changin non. Remember?"_

"_That's different! You knew exactly what area I was at!"_

"_Don't matter" he shook his head gripping his neck tightly now "I promise ya and I ain't bout to break it. You get me?"_

"_Yeah" he nodded seriously "I get you."_

* * *

"…and that right there are wild berries" Max said pointing at a small bush filled with as he said berries, showing off his skills that he learned from his nephew's father

"Cool!" Mason exclaimed taking a couple from his uncle's hands "How'd you know they're berries? I couldn't see a thing when you pointed at 'em" he said picking a couple more and putting it in his bag for his sister to see

"Your dad used to take your mom and I camping during school holidays" Max shrugged tipping his head back as he took a few swig of water "…do it all the time till- well till your uncle got his sorry behind lost."

"Really?" Mason asked excitement building up "You got lost and dad found you?" he grinned this time, proudly beaming at his uncle's story

"Yeah" he ruffled his little mop of hair "When I was 'bout your age, I got lost for three days." Holding Mason's hand tightly before jumping off a rather steep rock, and carrying his body over before walking again "Dare would' have found me sooner but I was such a pansy boy crying and running off to wherever I felt like going to" he laughed at the memory

"What's pansy?"

"Ask your mom later" he chuckled at his innocent nephew "your dad promised me he'll find me and he did. I was so scared I couldn't let go off your dad for a week. Your momma and your dad stayed with me night and day at the hospital before I got discharged… after that well… Dare got so freaked out they never took me camping _ever _again."

"We've been camping before" Mason stated

"Those are kiddie's camp buddy-boy" he smirked pulling him closer to him "We used to always go for weeks"

"Rea-

Mason's voice snapped shut when they heard shuffling on their right. Mason knowing the drill, leaned his back against Max's and looked around skilfully turning the walkie-talkie's volume down not taking his eyes off the woods.

Max tightly wrapped his hands around Mason's forearms, pushing both their bodies to the left before leaning against a big tree.

"Anything there Ace?" Max asked in a hush voice, crouching down arms around his nephew's head when he heard a much closer shuffle. Feeling his nephew's head shook, he focused his attention back.

"_First rule o' being in the woods is you gotta keep quiet" _He can hear _his_ voice repeating over and over again. He may not seem to be as good as the guy who taught him the ways in the woods but he knows enough, enough to get his nephew and himself out of trouble. Holding his hands against Mason's mouth stopped enough the breathing noise coming out as he tried calming his own breathing.

"_Second rule, you gotta listen. Listen ta everythin, anything" _Max nodded his head before looking around him and listened to every shuffle and whistle of the wind. The shuffles of leaves coming closer and closer to where they were on standby, he stood up but kept his nephew crouched down.

"Shh" he ordered him before taking out his knife just in case and leaned against the tree; waiting, waiting for it to stop. With the way the leaves sound, he can tell it's no animal. No animal equals a human being. A human alive … or _those things. _But it couldn't be _those things_. If it was, he would have heard the moans and groans they make every time he finds them somewhere.

Max looked down briefly to where his nephew's head is bowed, keeping the walkie-talkie tugged in tightly in his chest. Counting down to one he stepped out of the shadow, still keeping an eye out to his nephew before a startling cry cried out.

"Please help me!" A blonde little girl's cry of despair stopped him from his spot and stared in disbelieve. "Please help me! Please…" the little girl pleaded her muddy shoes and her purple shirt with a tint of splashed blood.

"For the love of fuck" he cursed bringing himself down to help the crying girl in front of him "Shh, shh" Max tried soothing the panicked girl in front of him, trying his best not to come too strong "I-It's alright. We're alright…" when the girl whimpered when he tried to come closer to her, his hands still trembling from the past adrenaline he experienced.

"We're not gon' hurt you" Mason's gentle voice made the girl jump away somehow stopping the cries she was making before "Uncle Max and I won't hurt ya" he shook his head before taking a hold of his uncle's shirt tighter

"P-Please help me find my mom…" she pushed herself forward and launched herself at Max's chest, crying and clutching on his white shirt "I- didn't mean to get lost. I-I tried but I got so confuse and… please" Max rubbed the girl's back with one hand, still the other holding tightly around his nephew's hand.

"Don't worry" Max said lifting the girl's head by the chin "First, I need you to calm down alright?" he said earning himself a nod from the unknown girl. Mason passing her his drinking bottle to the girl who took it without much of a thought, finishing the bottle in one gulp "Calm?"

"Th-thank you…" she nodded still not letting go of Max's shirt

"Are you bit?" Max asked, his shaking hands searched for a bite mark on her visible skin, when the girl shook her head he let out a shaky breath of relief "Ok… okay…" he nodded lifting the girl up to his arm, seeing she doesn't have much energy left. "Ace, tell your momma we're on our way"

"Already told her Uncle Max" he nodded "…told her we found- what's your name?" Mason asked stopping midsentence just realising he hasn't asked her name yet "My name is Mason but pretty much everyone calls me Ace or Mase when they feel like it. The guy carrying you is my uncle his name is Max, short for Maxwell" Mason babbled on not realising what he's been talking about

"Mase, you're babbling" Max stated earning a small giggle from the girl in his arms

"Shut up Uncle Max" he rolled his eyes at his uncle then turned his attention back to the girl "What's your name?" the little girl looked at the boy in front of her with eyes still glossy from unshed tears, the boy smiled up to her as a silent encouragement.

"S-Sophia" the girl said smiling back at the boy in front of her "My name is Sophia"

* * *

...and that is it for me. I do hope you liked it. I haven't edited it yet since I'm in the middle of completing the story first before I do anything else with it.

Just a little something, something. This is the first story I've published in public in a **_very_**_ very_ long time so please take it easy on me... I'm not very good with 'YOUR STORY SUCKS' or 'GO DIE IN A HOLE' kinds of comments since I have been harassed before and gone into a bit of 'depression' stage so please do take it easy on me, but I do take constructive criticism and will do my very best to meet your expectations. REVIEW PLEASE :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Walking Dead**

* * *

**Chapter O2**

Jayden stared at the girl sleeping in front of her, _Sophia. _The girl looks like she's only a couple of years older than her eldest son, not as young as her kids but she's young enough for her heart to break with how messed up world they have to grow up in. A prickle of soft tears found their way dripping down her cheeks; she can't imagine losing her little kids- _not in this kind of world they live in_. She would most likely die of shock and worry. Just thinking about it makes her heart race too fast too loud that she's sure anyone can hear it.

_Dear God._ She muttered quietly, brushing her hands through Sophia's blonde hair. Watching the up and down motion of her steady breathing and clenched hands tightly around herself.

"Momma" she wiped the tears immediately before turning her head to the door. She couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her; Mason's arms wrapped around his little sister's tiny body, hovering by the door and trying to take a quick peak at the girl sleeping "She okay?" Rylee asked

"Yeah…" she nodded waving her hands for them to enter "…but we gotta keep quiet. She's really tired" Mason and Rylee immediately- as quietly as possible leaned their elbows on the bed to take a closer look. "Alright. I have to talk to your uncle, both of you" she pointed at the two kids looking innocently up to her "…are on nurse duty. No waking the patient up and definitely no one leaves this room, got it?"

"Got it"

Jayden found her brother seating by the front porch with his smokes hanging in between his fingers. She took a seat beside him but didn't utter a word, just stared at him. Jayden can see the calculating look on his face, brows frowning, smoking and biting his damn nails off his thumb. She smiled, just thinking how much her husband have influenced this boy in front of her.

"How's she?" Max finally asked looking at his sister

"Sleeping" she nodded "Poor thing must have gone through hell and back… you alright?"

"Yeah…" he nodded passing her his pack before taking a long drag from his cigarette "Just shocked and tired a-and …anxious" he finished with an outbreath. Max looked at his sister with a troubled look "…there are others Jay… other people in this area" he continued as if he was at his breaking point

"I know."

"You _don't_ know! I want us to move _now" _he demanded in a harsh whisper, looking back at the house to make sure the kids are out of sight "Couple of times we ran into people we almost got killed. For fucks sake _you got att-_

"I know Max. I know" she nodded breath becoming harsh and rushed "_God I know_." She bowed her head and let the tears from spilling down her face. When her brother and son informed them what happened in the woods, first thought that came to her head was _people. New people _near them. Near Mason, near Max, near her and _pray_ to _God_ near her little girl Rylee.

"Once we help Sophia find her family we're leaving this place." He said with a determined voice that got Jayden shivering from head to toe "The bruises, the marks, every. _Fucking. Mark." _His voice cracked, ignoring the tears threatening to fall from his beautiful face "We all have because we left our damn guards down." he pressed on "I promised Dare I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Mason and Rylee. I already failed him _not once_ but _twic-_

"What happened before wasn't your fault" she snapped gritting her teeth tightly looking angrily at her brother's furious face "And you better watch your tone. The kids can hear you" she spat despite the tears from her face and Max's towering figure she still manages to make herself bigger than he is "That wasn't your fault Maxwell" she said slowly but strongly taking her brother's hands and held it tightly "I would rather them tou- _attack_ me than you or anyone else. It's my job as your sister, as your _family _to protect you."

"I want to leave" he whimpered finally looking up from the ground to his sister's eyes, tears welling up "I-I don't want to st-stay here anymore…" he shook his head from side to side before collapsing against his sister's arms.

Jayden couldn't help it anymore but cried with her brother. Max, her dear little _strong _brother breaking down in front of her is a heart breaking scene that she sure as hell would break anyone that sees it. Ever since _that happened _to them- meeting groups and people- those _incidents_ have found their way creeping under Max's skin like poison that he can't get rid of.

"A-Alright" she nodded her hands still trembling but held onto Max's head firmly looking at his glossy eyes filled with unshed tears "We're leaving until we figure out where Sophia's people are…" she finished earning a nod from her brother. He stubbornly wiped his tears away with the back of his hands. "I love you Max…" she said sniffing but let a sad smile form on her lips

"I love you too Jayden…" he nodded "I love you too"

* * *

"_Momma! Momma!" Jayden groaned against her fluffy pillow when she her little boy's voice calling out to her "Momma! Come on, wake up" she can perfectly hear the irritation in his voice, she was about to send him off but when the weight of Mason crashed on the bed he knows he's not leaving without getting what he wants "Mommaaaaaa" he whined tugging on her arms now_

"_Alright" she groaned out "I'm up Mase, momma's up"_

"_Good Morning momma" he greeted her with a far too blinding grin on his face. Jayden smiled back sitting up before getting a kiss on the lips by her little boy, a little routing he learned from his father_

"_Morning baby" she greeted pulling him closer to her "What do I owe you this amazing wakeup call?" she asked not really sure if he got the sarcastic voice in her tone_

"_Can we call dad now?" he asked excitedly_

"_Thought you were mad at your dad?" Jayden asked arching an eyebrow at Mason, when their father told him and his little sister his early trip without them, Mason had been furious at his father. He didn't talk to him the whole day and kept ignoring his father's calls and attention not until he was off to catch his flight but even then he only got a small 'see you' to send him off_

"_He left me" he pouted burying his head on his mother's chest, looking down his fingers as if it's the most interesting thing in the world "I don't like it when he leaves me" he shook his head "…but I was being mean to him yesterday and I know I hurt his feelings. I wanna say sorry…" he looked up his mother's smiling face before bowing his head again "I don't want him mad at me"_

"_Well, I guess we better call him now right?" she smiled lifting her arms to take her phone from the bedside, despite the early hour she was pretty sure her husband is awake and just being considerate and let her sleep. "Why don't you call your sister so she can talk to your dad too" she smiled sending the boy to the door. She wasn't disappointed when the phone only rang twice before a gruff voice was heard over the phone._

"_Hey"_

"_Hey redneck" she smiled hearing his manly laugh over the phone "H-How was your flight?" she asked stifling a yawn._

"_Was alright. Slept through it and all" she can hear groans and muffled of complaint in the background no doubt his brother's "Got the dumbass home"_

"_Yeah, I can hear his wonderful groans all the way over here" she rolled his eyes "You coming home or you staying with your brother till we get back?" _

"_Prob'ly. I ain't sure if he'll behave himself alone" he grunted back "Why are you awake? 'is only… 7:3O normally you won't be awake a little later" he asked pausing to probably look at the time somewhere_

"_Your little spawn of pure evilness woke me up" he heard his good hearted laugh over the phone that sends butterflies in her stomach. She rested her head against the bedpost and readjusts her body to a much comfortable position_

"_Which one?"_

"_Speaking of the devil" she laughed passing her phone to Mason when he entered the room with his little sister clutching on his shirt before sprinting off to take the phone off her hands and settled himself on the middle of the bed as little Rylee took the spot on her mother's lap._

"_Dad!" Mason shouts to the phone, she can't really hear the response on the phone but he can tell that the father and son are having a decent phone call "I'm sorry I ignored you. I'm sorry I was being mean and I didn't say I love you back" he pouted sounding very sorry when he spoke to his father_

"_Me too Daddy!" Rylee's voice shouted in attempt to say her sorry too_

"_We love you too dad…" he nodded smiling at his mother "Dad said he's not mad" Jayden nodded smiling back with her own unique grin as her hands played with Rylee's mop of hair "Alright, we call you again later okay? Be safe… okay, here's momma" Mason passed the phone to his mother before sprinting off to the door_

"_I love you Daddy" Rylee said through the phone before Jayden can even press the phone against her ears._

"_-love you too princess" she heard through the phone, she couldn't help the happy tears from flowing down her face before kissing the top of Rylee's hair_

"_You heard your kids?" she said through the phone_

"_Yeah" she can literally imagine him seating outside on his brother's front door, leaning against the door frame with a cup of coffee in one hand and phone on the other, with a big grin on his face "…they're perfect. So __**fucking**__ perfect"_

"_They're ours Dare. All ours."_

* * *

Sophia slept through almost two days, flinching and sobbing from time to time before calming down again. It was hell for Jayden and the rest to watch such a little fragile girl struggle to calm down, but at the end of it all, Sophia soften up to them- talking and even talking to her kids with an enthusiastic tone

"Rylee, can you call your brother and Sophia?" Jayden asked looking at the girl playing with her ragdoll "tell 'em we're about to eat" the little girl nodded her head devotedly before disappearing through the hallway "You too _Balboa_ you better eat up or I won't let you go at all" she smirked when her brother gave her the finger

"Please do shut up"

"Oh come on Max! It's not that bad" she offered taking his chin between her fingers, checking the his bruised cheek "…I would say, give or take a few days for it to fade out"

"Fucker tried to sucker punch me in my sleep" he exclaimed

"He was trying to wake your lazy ass up" Jayden defended her son from the accusation his brother is blaming of "…and don't call my son _fucker_ asshole"

"…and a little 'Wake up favourite Uncle of mine, its morning…' is not a good idea?"

"Work didn't it?" she shrugged placing the rice and eggs on the table "If I see you smoking inside the house one more time I will cut your throat open" she firmly stated snatching the rollup from his mouth before tossing it over the counter

"_Moooooooooorning_ Momma!" Mason's loud greeting put a large smile on her face, bending down and receiving her kiss from him "Morning Uncle Max" Jayden stifled a laugh when her son looked at his uncle with a little too innocent smile on his face

"I will kill you"

"M-Morning Ms. Jayden" Sophia's voice greeted her next and smile seeing the girl couldn't let go of Rylee's hands "you too Unc- Mr. Max" she said stumbling at her words as Rylee tugged on her arms and made her seat between her and Mason

"Max is fine" Max turned his glaring eyes away from his nephew to smile at the new comer "You feeling alright now?" he asked looking at the girl's clean figure. A way better sight when they first saw her in the woods

"Much better" Sophia nodded her head with a cheerful smile on her face holding her spoon on one hand and taking a huge gulp of her water bottle "Thank you for helping me" she said looking at Max with a tint of blush on her pale cheeks, her fingers fiddling nervously.

"My pleasure" Max being the overconfident 17 years old he is gave her his charming smile that sends girls over the moon.

"Stop being an idiot" she muttered to her brother before stomping on his foot with a thud "Would you like some rice Sophia?" she smiled innocently to the girl, ignoring Max's cry of pain.

The early morning passed by without any trouble, Jayden was making sure to pack everything for Max and Sophia's travel to the Highway when Sophia told them where her group would most likely still be at. She and her brother have both decided that Max is the better choice to escort Sophia, not really sure what the day or two have to offer to them.

"I want to hear your voice every hour or 30 minutes" Jayden instructed handing Max the walkie-Talkie with extra batteries "If you're gone more than 2 days I'm coming to get your ass" she said seriously, staring dead-on to her brother's eyes

"I got it" he nodded

"…And you little munchkin" she nodded back before turning to Sophia "I'm not saying your group is bad or anything but you have got to keep quiet when they asked you where our farm is" she said as sternly as she was talking to Max before "I don't mind if you tell our names just _don't give them directions_ to where we're staying you got it?"

"Yes" Sophia nodded before giving her a hug then turned to Mason and Rylee "I'll tell my mommy good things about you" she said before taking Max's extended hands "Bye-bye!" she wave with a smile forming her lips, excited to finally see her mom for being a part for so long

"Take good care Maxwell"

* * *

_Jayden phased back and forth, trying- fucking trying to get her thoughts right. Looking out the custom's booth, tons and tons of body lay motionless on the ground- employees, passengers and a hell lot of army people on the floor, dead within a second of fire shooting._

"_Jay what's happening?" Max asked in a hush voice, trying not to let his emotions show. They've been in the booth for more than half a day thankfully- long enough to let the children sleep with the help of Max's portable devices to block out the carnage that happened just on the other side of the door. _

_Biting her nails and running her fingers through her tangles mesh of hair, she couldn't believe how damn lucky they're still alive. Too damn lucky if you ask her. When the Army found their way in the building, trying to calm down the panicked citizens with just the sight of them- well things didn't go the way they wanted to. Jayden dragged Rylee and Mason to the nearest room they can find before everything started._

_Screaming. Gun shots. Crying. Gun shots. _

_It repeated over and over until the last men shouted they needed to go back to the base. That was a little more than five hours ago. Still with no sounds from the other side of the door, Jayden couldn't bring herself to turn the knob and see if there's anything- anything on the other side of the door. _

"_Georgia's been infected" Max said breathing heavily when the realisation hit him "T-Th-The news, dad's warning everything. Oh God" he covered his face with his shaking hands, collapsing against the wooden wall "I-I can't_

"_Max, Max" Jayden rushed to her panicked brother, taking his head and gently cradling it against her chest for comfort, not even caring if she needs it more than he needs it "Calm down, please- I need you to calm down" she said hands still shaking "I need you on this" when she felt him nod, she placed a soft kiss on his head before letting go. _

"_I-I'm going to go out and see if th-there's anything I can get alright?" she said determinedly before Max can even protest "Stay with the kids. Wake them up as gently as possible" she nodded before opening the door_

"_T-T-Take guns" Max reminded her before completely closing the door._

_She picked up two hand guns closest to her before moving forward. __**God, I need to throw up**__ she thought, bringing her hand to her face, blocking out the smell of blood and preventing herself of making any noises that she knows would probably cause her more trouble. Gun aimed in front of her, she turned to a corner before becoming face to face with a man with an army suite_

"_Don't shoot!" he exclaimed bringing his hands up_

"_I don't think I want to" she shook her head, still holding the gun tightly "What the fuck is going on?" she pressed on looking hard at the man in front of her_

"_We got over run" he breath out, looking down the dead bodies around the airport "I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay here any longer… are you bit? Scratched? Anything?" he asked looking at her closely but not daring on stepping forward when she shook her head as a 'no' he physically look relieved "We have got to get out of here…"_

"_M-My family…" she started taking the gun down before looking back to the custom's room "I have to get my family out"_

"_Go. We need as much as hands we can get for supplies" he nodded "I got your back go" _

"_Jayden. My name is Jayden"_

"_Private Officer Gaines, at your service Ma'am"_

* * *

"My mom doesn't have work, she just stays at home and cook and clean and do the laundry" Sophia replied jumping from one rock over the other "What about you Max? what does your mom do?"

"My mom does business" he shrugged taking Sophia's hand once they're on a flat surface "She works day and night whenever I'm home for the holiday. I don't really see her much so I wouldn't know what company she works at" he nodded smiling at the little girl "How 'bout your pops?"

"My daddy's dead" she said softly, Max looked at the little girl's reaction and saw nothing but relief in her eyes "Daddy's not very nice to mommy and me sometimes." She shook her head before stopping for a short break "A walker bit him"

"Walker?" Max asked puzzled by the word "You mean a zombie?"

"I guess so… that's what Mr. Rick always call them" she shrugged before heading off again "Mr. Rick is really nice, he was a sheriff before we met him and Mr. Shane too! We have two officers in our group" she said showing two fingers at Max

"Sounds like a pretty safe group you have" Max offered taking a few swigs of water while walking

"It is" she nodded "Ms. Lori and Carl is his family. Carl is my best friend he's the same age as me but Mason comes pretty close now and Rylee" she smiled giggling at the little doll Rylee gave her as she said before when she lost hers while on the run "T-Dog and-

"T-Dog?" Max scoffed at the name "You have a guy on your group name T-Dog?"

"Yeah, Carl and me asked him if that's his real name but all he did was laugh" She said frowning at the memory. Sophia and Max have been travelling by foot for about three hours now Max asking questions to keep Sophia's –and his- mind occupied for the time being. Growing up with Jayden and Dare, Max have found himself not to go very deep into the forest with a kid you have to look after _and _zombies to take care of.

"You see the clearing ahead of us?" Max asked breathlessly pointing at the distance, when Sophia nodded her head Max flashed her a smile "That's the highway"

"Mommy" she breathes out before taking Max's hands tighter and aiming forward "Let's go Max!" For about an hour more, they finally managed to reach the highway and another hour before they finally read a sign that says 'SOPHIA STAY HERE, WE WILL COME EVERYDAY' on a yellow car with food and blankets inside

"Looks like they figured you'd be starving" Max smiled looking at the cans

"Mommy always knows I like peanut butter" she nodded enthusiastically before opening the jar and eating it with spoon

"Hey listen Sophia" Max started opening the door of the car before ushering her to seat inside "I'll keep a look out by the trees over there alright?" he pointed a tree by the opening of the forest "It's way past midday and I know your mommy will come here soon. And once they are here, forget I'm even there okay?"

But Max! I want you to meet my mom" she said holding on to his arms a little bit tighter than before "I don't want you to go… please don't leave me here" She whimpered the peanut butter jar completely forgotten

"I'm not leaving you until I'm sure your mommy's going to be here" he said sternly "I just need to keep my distance so I can go back to Jayden's a little bit quicker alright?" he said softly and smiled at the girl when she finally nodded her head "It was nice meeting you Sophia, I hope your mommy is good too" he kissed the top of her head and turned around.

o.O.o

"…_yeah. I think we have enough supplies that will last us more than 4 months on us and I didn't even count the rice sacks you managed to snag_" Jayden's voice said over the walkie-talkie in his right hand while the other holding a chip to his mouth

"I haven't check the place out yet but maybe tomorrow we can all come here to scout the place" Max replied after munching on his food "Place is pretty much deserted. Might score maybe a full tank if we can manage to go through every car- maybe two" he added

"_Sounds like a good plan_" Jayden said "_How's the kid doing?_"

"Asleep as far as I can tell, she's tucked inside the car with a blanket wrapped around her. Kid's cute" he said laughing at his sister's remark that will surely get him another punch in the face "Ace and Rylee?" he asked

"_Hungry. Listen I'm going to make dinner alright? If you can't make it back by tonight get inside Sophia's car and hide. Make sure I know every move you're going to make_"

"Got it Momma-bear" Max said before turning his walkie-talkie off. Max stared out the horizon, admiring the gorgeous scene in front of him. It's been a while since Max seen the sunset in such a serene surrounding, last time he tried relaxing he almost got his head bit off by _those_ things- _zombie_ or _walker_ or whatever the fuck people call them. Thinking back now he wouldn't believe himself if his _present-_self informed his _past-self_ the things he, Mason, Rylee and his sister Jayden _ especially _his sister have been through.

"Fuck's sake" Just the thought of it makes him laugh. Roars of cars snapped Max's attention on the road ahead of the yellow car Sophia's in. Max prepared himself to jump off the tree with his gun ready to be used if it's not Sophia's people that were in that car. Not even five minutes, three people- one with a sheriff hat, a bulky big man and a woman with very short haircut came out of the vehicle. The woman ran seeing something moved inside; Sophia's shifting finally got their attention before the sheriff ran after with both smiles on their face.

Max smiled relived when the woman- most likely Sophia's mom broke down crying when she saw her little girl sleeping soundly under the blanket, The sheriff- crouched down hands on his knees muttering inaudible sounds from his mouth with a smile nevertheless- trying to sink in that Sophia is actually alive and well.

When Max decided to leave, the sheriff and the lady have managed to move the sleeping Sophia to their car without disturbing the girl's sweet slumber- and knowing Sophia's in great hands- or should he say her mother's arms, he jumped off the tree and set off, but before he can even make a move back he didn't see the man behind him

"What you looking at boy?" Max unconsciously reached for his gun but the man beat him to it, pressing the gun-_riffle_ against his head

"I'm not looking for trouble" Max breath out, trying to sound as calm as he can. "I'm just abou-

"About to what? I saw you staring at the kid, kid" he exclaimed loudly causing the other sheriff to ran off to wherever they were.

"Shane! Keep your voice down" the sheriff ordered, looking wide-eyed at his friend _Shane_. Max tried to look harmless yet strong when he caught the man's piercing eyes "What-who are you?" he asked in a strain-calm voice

"I'm M-

"We don't have time for this Rick" _Shane _said looking at the panicked woman by their car before looking back to his friend "We're losing daylight" Rick looked at the kid strongly before nodding his head

"Tie him up and blindfold him" he ordered before taking the gun off him "We'll deal with him later" he said before gagging Max's mouth as Shane took his bag from him and draped around his shoulder. Max could have easily taken the other man down but seeing there's two of them and Sophia with them nevertheless, he couldn't do anything at the moment. Not when he's alone. He was about to struggle again when a loud thud was heard and darkness took over.

"…Let go of him! Let go of Max!" He heard Sophia's cry and the car's machine grumbles "Max! Max!" he heard his name being called over and over again, trying to say something but came out as a muffle of noises and darkness over his open eyes

"You know him baby?" A woman's voice asked over Sophia's cries and pleas

"He's the one who took me in mommy" she said and Max can tell the girl's crying tons because of him "I don't want him hurt, help me mommy" she continued as Max felt her small hands reached his arms before being pulled away almost immediately

"We're almost there Sophia. We'll let him go once we get to the farm" A guy- _Rick_ if he have to guess from their early encounter said in a calm voice. After a couple more minutes the car stopped with a jerk before hearing the car doors open and shut leaving him by himself.

_What the fuck happened to letting me go once we get there?_ Max scoffed- well, tried to when he's mouth is gagged with something unpleasant. He can hear the cheers and 'told you sos' that were happening outside, it went on for a few more minutes before someone finally noticed him.

"The fuck you got there?"

"Max!" Sophia remembered before opening the door with a rush "Max! Are you alive? Are you okay?" she asked frantically taking the cloth away from his mouth

"I'm fine" he coughed "I'm fine Sophia, do- argh, that shit is disgusting" he muttered before he felt Sophia's tiny hands wrap around his upper arms for him to get out of the car. He can feel the stares from people around him that sends unpleasant shivers down his spine as Sophia tried to take the ropes off his arms

"The hell is goin' on 'ere?" A far too familiar voice stopped Max from struggling and helping Sophia's task to take the ropes off "The hell you got a man roped for?"

"We thought the guy was a creeper" The guy who pointed a gun to his head said "…looking over Sophia by a tree. Sophia said he's the one who helped her" he continued telling the story but Max couldn't care less.

Once Sophia finally got the ropes undone around Max's arms and still he didn't move. Not a muscle, not a finger- not a thing. His body's too numb to process all the thought going through his head. That voice- _that one voice_ he was so dreading to hear for days, weeks and hell for months now, _that voice_ that will relieve all the weight he's got on his shoulders, _that voice_ that will send his sister over the moon. Not missing a beat, he immediately took the blindfolds off, cutting the man who pointed a gun to his face from talking any further

"Dare?"

* * *

Hello Hello ! :D First and foremost, I would like to thank everyone who have supported me on this, I deeply **deeply **appreciate it guys :D If it wasn't for all of you I would have probably stopped this story but that's not going to happened anytime soon I guess. (: I would like to have a few more reviews if that's alright (: REVIEW PLEASE :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

* * *

Chapter O3

"Dare?" he breath out, almost inaudible that Sophia barely heard it. He looked around him, not even sparing a second glance at the woman before his eyes landed on one "Dare" he breath out three deep breaths before running off and caught the man in a bear hug.

"The fuck?" someone said but he didn't take any notice of them

"M-Max?" Daryl asked before feeling the boy's head shake against his neck "_Jesus_ Maxwell" he cursed before returning the hug in a tighter embrace. Max burying his face more in his shoulders and feeling the tears rolling down his bare skin. Letting the boy calm down a little bit more, he cradled his head in between his rough hands and lifted a boy's face up "Fuck happened to ya face?" he asked angrily before looking at Shane

"Fuck you're here. You're alive" Max managed to gurgle out from all the crying he's done before hand, stubbornly wiping his tears away with the back of his hand he said smiling to the man in front of him, the man he's been looking for. Fully ignoring their audience and the question Daryl asked as he laughed and pulled the guy in for the hug once again

"Calm down kid" Daryl managed to say without getting his emotions up and running " m' here. I got ya'" he mumbled against his ears before patting him on the back slowly

"W-Why don't we get Sophia a-and Max something to eat" A woman with curly dark hair said putting a little pressure on Sophia's back to move her forward.

"Come on" Daryl said placing his hand on Max's shoulders dragging him inside the house "Ya gon' tell me all 'bout it while ya get somethin' ta eat" Daryl smiled ruffling the kid's hair. Max smiled back, knowing Daryl wasn't the one to show his emotions just to anybody.

A little while later, Max found himself seated beside Daryl and _Chinaman_ or otherwise known as Glenn, looking more alive than anyone else around the group. In front of him is a plate full of scrambled eggs that were from the Greene's coup- when he asked where they got it from

"…I don't mean to bomber you with questions son" an old man _Dale_ began "but, how on earth did you find Sophia?"

"Running in the woods" he replied shortly before looking at the girl "Screaming for her mommy. Poor thing slept for almost two days when we set her down on a bed" he ruffled Sophia's hair causing the girl to blush and give a shy smile to him "Didn't any tell you, you gotta hug a tree once you get lost?"

"Stop yappin' your mouth 'fore I do it for ya" Daryl inserted giving the boy a smirk "when you was a kid, ya didn't do anythin' I told ya ta do" he said before taking another mouth full of eggs in his mouth

"Shut it Dixon"

"You said 'we'" Rick asked curiously though with a tint of amusement in his eyes "Who's we?"

"Jay-" he started with a smile before completely stopping. He stood up almost immediately, his plate fully forgotten "_Fuck_ Jayden is going to kill me" he said finally realising how much shit he's in "Fuck. _Your wife is going to kill me_. You do know that right? Bag. Where the fuck is my bag?" he glared at the man looking blankly at him, probably too shock that _his wife_ is closer than he anticipated for her to be. Deciding he'll laugh at his face later, he ran to where his bag was pressed against a tree

"Wife? The redneck has a wife?" Shane wondered out loud, not really asking anyone in particular before going at it again "Who in their right mind would marry a _Dixon_?"

"Watch your mouth Jackass" Max snapped before taking out the walkie-talkie from his bag "_Lord have mercy." _He prayed silently before turning the thing on. He felt yet another nauseous feeling in his gut when he can feel everyone staring at him but when Daryl- _Dare_ stood beside him- staring at the device on his hand calmed him down

"They here?" Daryl asked in as quiet as he can "The fuck happened to Florida? Didn't the old man-

"Dad said it's better to find you" he said quietly with a soft smile on his face "he said to come and find you before everything gets worse" he said stubbornly ignoring the tears in his eyes "Jayden and I are all for it. Kids wouldn't leave our sight so we had no choice, we thought Georgia was fine but … well look where we are now" he shrugged before looking up and meeting a pair of piercing blue eyes "Wish me luck"

Daryl snorted before looking around them. The group had enough decency to divert their attentions back to their food but he can tell they're still keeping a close eye at the two of them. Max exhaled before taking the walkie-talkie against his mouth

"Jayden" he said through it not taking his eyes off Daryl, who was too busy looking at the device as if he can see who's on the other side of it, his thumb pressed against his lips, waiting anxiously for someone to response

"_You best pray your dead Maxwell"_ A feminine voice called over the walkie-talkie and that was all it took before Daryl collapsed against a tree. Max looked at the guy with both sympathy and amused look but before he can even make fun of him "_Are you alright? Is Sophia alright? Full details. NOW"_

"I-uh…" Jayden stumbled upon his words "Sophia's safe. She's found her mom… I'm okay."

"_Okay? You're okay?" _Jayden replied sarcastically "_I swear to God Maxwell, if you don't answer me properly I'll let Mason beat the fuck out of you again" _she continued heatedly but before she can even continue, Daryl took the walkie-talkie from him before pressing his lips against the speaker "_Maxw-_

"Our boy did this' ta his face?"

* * *

"_Why we stealin' momma?" Little Rylee's voice broke the frantic collecting of different things in the airport. Her hands clutched against his brother's tight grip of her hands "Mase, why we takin' this?" she asked in utter-most confusion_

_Jayden, Max and Officer Gaines looked at each other for a brief second before slowly drifting back to the task they have to do. Mason being the smart boy he is only pulled his sleepy sister closer to him._

"_Rylee how 'bout we go there and take some candies yeah?" Mason asked his little sister who nodded enthusiastically "Momma, can we go there and get some candies?" he asked his mom who was looking more and more anxious as time goes by_

"_Take your uncle with you" Jayden managed to give her kid a smile before ushering her brother to where the candies section are "Please, please be careful Ace" she said bending down to give her kids both a kiss on the forehead_

_Jayden watched them at the corner of her eyes as her brother and her two kids go to a far off section of another store they managed to find without much trouble. When the kids woke up, Rylee began crying loudly once she seen the gore that happened around them, Mason being his 'tough' self didn't manage to contain it anymore and clutched on his mother's arms tighter than he would normally do. _

_Stacking another basket full of supplies on to the van Officer Gaines have managed to break through the glass doors of the airport and as much as guns they can take from the army people that have died earlier, they managed to get out the airport without much trouble. _

"_Fucking Jee- Mase, Rylee close your eyes" Jayden ordered out. Looking outside the airport now felt nothing- nothing compared to what they've see inside the airport. At this, Jayden was considering to just run inside and stayed in the tiny custom's booth. "I didn't know it was this bad…" she bit her lips, catching Max's eyes through the rare mirror, his arms wrapped around Mason and Rylee's body and tried to keep them calm as possible_

"_W-What- Where do we go?" Max stuttered looking at the officer driving beside his sister_

"_I'm assigned to go off to Atlanta for refugee scouting" the officer said without sparing a glance at Max before drifting his vision to Jayden "You need to go to Fort Benning as soon as you can" _

"_That's miles away" Max muttered "Jay-Jay! We need to go home" he said frantically lowering his voice before leaning forward to prevent the kids from hearing him "…we need to make sure Da-_

"_I know Max, I know" Jayden nodded before turning to the officer beside her "You sure Fort Benning is all we have?" she breath out looking at the officer tightly holding the steering wheel before giving her a stiff nod "I-I don't know what I gotta do…" she admitted to herself before running her hands through her messy locks _

"_All you gotta do is keep your family safe at all time" Officer said his gaze far off the road but not really seeing the road "Kill those things but you gotta keep in mind- aim for the head. Head… that's when they'll stop coming for you" he continued turning a sharp left turn before stopping completely "Don't trust anybody but you and your family" he said sternly looking from Max to Jayden "With no laws and authorities to keep everyone in line…" he said looking down before turning the safety on his gun "People change…It's not only the dead you have to worry about…"_

* * *

Max looked around the camp with utter most curiosity in his eyes. Scanning everything he can in the dark. It was shocking how disorganized they set their whole camp, even more shocking is that Dare hasn't made a fuzz about it yet. _Dare_- _Daryl _he smiled. Who would have thought they would see him sooner rather than later in this mess.

"Hey Max" Max looked up from his seat near where he and Daryl would be spending the night before they pick the rest of their family. "Mind if I seat here?" the man asked gesturing the seat beside him.

"Go for it man" he said nodding with a soft expression on his face. "You're Glenn right?"

"Yeah" Glenn nodded passing him a blanket "Got spares from the R.V… it's a bit dusty but I reckon you'll be fine" he shrugged. Max thanked him and gave him a nod before accepting the blanket from Glenn's hand before placing it on top of his bag "Daryl alright?"

"I would say so…" Max nodded. He and Glenn both looked behind them to see a man standing far off from them crouched down on a log with the walkie-talkie pressed against his lips. Max smiled, it's been almost a couple of hours- give or take a few minutes since Daryl spoke to his sister for the first time in three months. "They haven't spoken to each other since the outbreak…" he mumbled silently

"He seems pretty keen to go to them now…" Glenn nodded seeing the distraught look the redneck showed when Max told him their story. It took quite a bit of convincing from him, Max, _Rick _and the lady over the walkie-talkie- _Jayden_ to convince Daryl to let the night pass before they travel, he might not like it but it's the smart choice

"So what's up with you Glenn?" Max asked looking around the 'make-do' camp site "You look just about the only person- with the exception of _Rick_- that is genuinely happy to see a new face here" he said quietly, not wanting to drag any more attention to himself. He's had enough eyes looking at his every move

"Oh don't take it personally" Glenn shook his head "…well, maybe. Considering you're related to Daryl… he's kinda the-

"Outsider of the group?" Max offered before Glenn nodded "Yeah. I wouldn't be surprise if you guys only knew he have a family to begin with" Max smiled, taking his pack out "you want one?" he asked passing it on to Glenn, when the guy shook his head as a 'no' he shrugged and lit one up

"How old are you?" Glenn asked looking at Max with assessing eyes. He couldn't be older than him, if not maybe the same age. Max is a bit taller than him by an inch or two, his eyes shows dark emerald shade and far too good-looking features to be smeared with dirt and sweat from the travel he's done.

"18" Max replied taking another long drag of his smokes "Why?"

"It's good to have someone close to my age around here" Glenn replied with an even face "All the men talking down on me and taking a piss of ordering me around whenever they can" he mumbled, pulling the grass underneath them with a bit of harshness

Max looked at the furious boy-_man_ beside him. He sure as hell knows what this guy is talking about. Not even a full day in this camp and he can already tell the system around the camp. Woman does all the labour works. Laundry, cooking, taking care of the kids and keeping everything organised, while the men go out and work, order the others and handles the gun; older people and their stupid desire for power.

_Jayden would surely like that_ he scoffed mentally, just thinking about it makes him excited on what Jayden will bring to this group. _Like a fucking hurricane._

"Yeah I know what you mean" Max nodded "Not that my older sister does it to me or anything but… this group is ran by men with their fucked up idea of superior power" he rolled his eyes, eying the smooth-shaven sheriff on top of the RV keeping an eye on him rather than the horizon "…don't worry. Soon enough they'll be order me around not you" Max said patting Glenn on the back

"I don't think Daryl will like that" Glenn mock looking at the boy beside him "You know he got shot in the head by Andrea right?"

"The blonde princess" Max nodded earning an amused look from his companion "She kept glaring at me… and don't think I'm deaf and couldn't hear her say _'more mouths to feed'_ over and over behind my back" he said with an arched eyebrow "She should watch her mouth, she may have been forgiven about the whole shooting Dare in the head but when it comes to his family y'all ain't seen nothin' yet"

"Fair point" Glenn managed to nod, too dumb-folded on how much he can see Daryl in him "We've always been short on food, don't take it by heart" he shrugged

"So she would rather choose food over the family of the guy who _always_ brings food?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice "Wait till she see my sister. All hell with break loose if she ever hears her say that again" he smirked, one of his 'You're dead smirk' –as Jayden said before.

"You're pretty scary for an 18 year old" Glenn said looking a bit sceptical "…but anyway. I'm glad to have you here with us Max. If you need anything or want to talk about anything I'm your boy." Glenn smiled before heading off the farm house

"Thanks Chinaman!" Max shouted back causing _chinaman_ to shout 'Korean' back to him.

Max laughed to himself before entering Daryl tent, it was very… _Daryl-y._ Just a small coup on one side and a tidy backpack on the other. Max took his shirt of carefully. Tipping the side of his head to look over his damaged side and upper left arm wrapped with thin cloth. Slowly lifting his arms for his shirt to be taken off completely. Touching his wounds reminds him of how fucking lucky they were, how _fucked up_ her sister has been but stayed strong for them-

"_Momma! Momma!" _

"_Please don't touch them! Me. Use me instead!"_

"_Jayden don't!"_

"_ARGHH!"_

Max shook his head from side to side, his sweat running feverously down his body, with shaking hands he took his towel out and wiped it away with as much grief he's feeling. What would Dare said if he ever found out what happened to them. _Hell_ can't even compare to how much range Dare's going to be feeling, and how much blaming he's going to pounder himself for letting his family go on without him.

"Snap out of it Maxwell" He said to himself "It's not your fault" he nodded to himself, remembering the words his sister always use to calm him down. After a few minutes of taking his time dressing himself up properly without bothering his injuries he set himself on _Daryl's_ coup, knowing the guy wouldn't be able to sleep at all and he sure as hell know he'll stay with Jayden as much as possible.

"You alright kiddo?" Daryl's head popped in inside the tent

"Yeah 'm good" Max nodded setting his gun on the side "Are _you_ okay?" he asked eying the man who looked much better compared to when he first saw him

"Yeah 'm good" Daryl nodded back before ruffling Max's head causing him to laugh at his protest "Good ta see ya Maxwell" he said softly, grabbing a hold of the boy's neck. God knows how much he's missed his family. Not one second he never ever thought of them and just hoping _fucking _hoping they were still in Florida but that didn't stop him from looking for them too. His wife is after-all is his woman.

"Bet you're only glad to see me coz of my smoke" Max smiled raising his smoke for him to catch "I missed you Dare" he nodded before finally letting his heavy lids close.

"Miss you too kid…"

* * *

SOOOOO. I know, not really the best chapter ae? Morel like a filler to be honest :S and I'm so sorry about it. I missed three episodes of The Walking Dead and I when I finally watched it BAM. All ideas came rushing to my head and I don't know how to put it on words without rushing any of it. I'm the kind of writer that gets really excited to be in point C when I'm still in point A. you get it ? Yeah, it's a really bad trait that I don't want. hahaha. Anyway, I hope you guys like it anyway... at least we can push the story further now... and trust me guys... I'm halfway through chapter 04. :D I just need to tighten the plot a bit more and add more to it :D

I hope you guys like it and I appreciate the favourites, the alerts, follows and reviews. It means alot ! Just keep in mind, the more reviews the faster I update! It gives me more motivation to finish it ... if that makes sense. (: I'm open to suggestions such as; who you wants to see, how my characters will interact with the other characters, and such so please. I **WANT**to hear what you guys want to read, I'll take everything into consideration. (:

THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU ALL 3  
-Franceeesca (:


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own The Walking Dead

I just want to clear some confusion in this story.

**TIMELINE: **I have prolonged their stay in the Greene Farm Arc (lol, been watching too many HxH) In my opinion, it's the easiest way to put Jayden and Co., it also gives me a lot to work on regarding the interactions between my characters and the Original characters and I am having _so _much FUN. XD

**CARL: **Still injured. In a coma like state. (...I think)

THIS IS NOT EDITED.

**_I LOVE MERLE. OMG. MERLE. WTF !_**

* * *

**Chapter O4**

Rick stood on top of the RV scanning the area as the sun decided to take a wee peak of the early morning. It's been give or take a few days since they've managed to relax for a little bit; with Sophia gone missing and his son still lay-motionless on a bed with nothing but his blood keeping him alive.

It's still a little too early to be sure he's son will be alright. They needed more blood, _more_ blood that he couldn't give anymore. Hershal made him leave the room the minute Carl's scream broke out the silent night once again. Seeing his boy in pain- in _agony_ and couldn't do anything about it just breaks his heart into a million pieces. Cradling his head between his hands, trying his hardest to stop the tears threating to fall down his haggard face… trying to forget his son's face- son's call for him to take the pain away.

"Hey man…" Rick was snapped out of his thinking when someone quite unfamiliar called him. "I'm Max. Max Evans" The boy nodded and sat beside him without any fuss. When he first saw Max in the woods, he could tell the boy was no older than Glenn but now that he got a clearer and much closer look at Max he knew he's young, maybe same age as Beth Greene from Hershal's family.

"Rick Grimmes" Rick nodded, before shifting his attention away from the boy. Silence hugged the both men in a comfortable way before a startling cling in the RV broke through. "Y-You slept alright?" Rick asked, giving wary glances at Max beside him.

"Yeah" Max nodded with a soft smile touching his face. "First time in months" he finished before taking out his pack, lighting one up after Rick declined his offer. "So… what' up?"

Rick arched an eyebrow at the boy.

"You look like you didn't get any sleep at all" Max said inhaling another mouthful of his roll up. He gave Rick a side glance before looking out the horizon again "I can tell something's bugging you. Well, Dare sorta-mentioned what the situation is… wanna fill me up again?"

Looking back over his shoulder, he can still see Daryl's figure; crouched down on a log still fiddling on the walkie-talkie in his hand while playing with his trusty crossbow with the other. Out of all the people around them, Rick knew he's the only one that can fully understand what the man's been through. Knowing your family is closer than you think and not seeing them for weeks, _for months_ the man oath to be itching to get a move on and go.

The talk they had together last night came flooding back in Rick's head. Daryl made his decision of going off to his family without a second thought. Even if he have to leave the group he will- _which_ Rick gets and won't stop the man from doing so _but_ as selfish as it may be, he can't let Daryl go. That much he knew. He couldn't let the man he's growing to trust more than anyone else in this world to just…_go._

"I-" Rick started, clenching is fist tight before looking back to Max "I can't let Daryl go" Daryl's been the one keeping him grounded. The voice of reason as some might say. He's neutral when it comes to decision making and that's something Rick needed on his side.

"…and your son?"

"My boy…Carl…" Rick started "H-He… needs more blood." he finished, rubbing his neck for comfort. "W-We can't _move _unless he's stabled. _Unless _Hershal says so." All he wanted to do was to take care of his own family- _his own kin_; but his consciousness is no longer filled with _just_ his family but filled with a bunch of misfits that he's grown to look at as _part_ of his family. No matter how much he doesn't want to… he won't feel right abandoning them.

"Hmn…" Max hummed. Looking at Rick with assessing eyes. It's no wonder the man looks like _shit_. He not only is carrying his family's weight on his shoulder, but also carrying a bunch of stranger's safety. As heartless as people say he may be, Max couldn't ignore the pained look on the man's eyes. It somehow reminds him of …_Jayden_.

Wait. Needs blood? Jayden?

"What farm is this?" Max asked suddenly. Gleaming eyes, darting around the farm.

"What?"

"What farm is this?" Max repeated himself before standing up "Why didn't you say _anything_ in the first place?" Max shook his head before jumping down the RV, leaving a very confused Rick. He still couldn't pin point what it is but he's starting to see how the boy will affect the group; seeing him run around like a headless chicken, wolf-whistling at the sight of Glenn and Maggie talking and smiling over a sleepy –_but blushing_ Sophia in her mother's arms.

"Dixon!" Max shouted at the top of his lungs, waving at the man he's calling. "Come on, hurry up Dare!" he continued, ignoring the stares and _glares_ from people around him. It was still a little _too_ early for people tobe awake but with how the world is now, no one can _really_ sleep. When Daryl saw his signal, Max let himself relax and plopped himself at a tree near the Greene's front door.

It was a lovely house to start with. Not that he can see much and say anything for whatever is inside, but it's a lovely house. It wasn't too big(in _his_ opinion for he's used to much bigger houses) but not too small either. It was clean, and it bring the 'Southern' feel to it.

"Leave me _alone_" Max arched an eyebrow at the door, curiosity taking over. It sure was hell didn't sound like Maggie's voice, it sounded more _girlish_. "_Don't_ touch _me_" the voice got closer and closer until a small girl opened the door with force, followed by a pale skinny boy, a foot or less taller than the girl.

"Believe it or not_ we're _together Beth" The boy said with a smug look on his face, catching the girl's arms a bit too fast "…we're stuck together" he leaned in closer before a slap was heard. The girl looked at the boy with furious eyes, and looked around.

Max unintentionally caught the girl's eyes. He smirked, catching the girl's expression on her beady eyes. _She's_ furious as hell. Before he could do anything else, the couple turned their backs to him and went off the opposite direction.

_Heh. Baby got back_ he thought, checking the girl slap the man's hand once again before storming off ahead. Shuffling was heard and snapped Max's attention away from the scene.

"What ya want?" Daryl asked from behind

"I have an idea" Max said standing up "Mind if you come with me? I don't really want to go in there alone" he shrugged before looking pointedly at the house.

"What?"

"The boy? Rick's son?" He stated looking at the device placed firmly between Daryl's hand "He needs blood" he continued shifting his eyes to Daryl's eyes.

"What are yo-" Daryl cut himself off before realising what Max was talking about. _Blood. Jayden… _"When the _fuck_ did ya get all smart ol' a sudden?" Daryl snapped before punching Max's shoulders lightly.

"I was _born_ a genius, thank you very much" Max retorted back

"I'll go and get Rick" Daryl ordered after giving Max a thump on the back of his head "_You_" he pressed "sty right 'ere, wait fo' me and explain everythin' to ya sister" he continued, chucking the device to Max "…she heard your loud mouth."

"Got it papa-bear"

"Don't call me that"

"You love it"

"_Maxine, shut your mouth_"

"Fuck you Dixon"

* * *

_Jayden's never been alone in her entire life. Not for one second she's ever thought she was alone. She was only nineteen when she decided to move out of her father's house. It was rash, it was childish yet she didn't care. All she ever wanted to do was live her own life, experience the adulthood on her own and best of all, move to a place where she can start a new life._

_That's where Atlanta Georgia came in. Despite the horrible heat, she loves the place inside and out. She couldn't think of a better place to live in. Throughout her whole life, her father always got her back; whether it's money, a friend or simply a shoulder to cry on… her father's always there to push her or to support her in every way that's possible. It wasn't until Jayden met her husband that her father finally stepped down and let her husband take his position._

_**"When you were a kid. I couldn't wait for you to grow up and be a lady you know…" Her father said with his usual goofy smile on his face. "…I didn't know what gotten over me to wish for something stupid as that." He laughed, his eyes blurred as he stared down at her "but look at you now. A fine lady with a great family. I don't think I could be any prouder"**_

"_**Dad what are you talking about?" Jayden arched an eyebrow at him "…We're only going back to Georgia. It's not like we haven't done this before" she continued, paling at the sight of her father's trembling hands. **_

"_**Cherish every moment you can with the people you love" He said, wrapping his arms around his teary daughter "…Even if you're family's not complete. Treasure it. Show the kids your smile, embrace them and say 'I love you' every chance you got" **_

"_**Dad…" Jayden warned "You're scaring me"**_

"_**I love you" her dad said ignoring her "I know I've caused you quite a bit of stress from the past and I couldn't give you a decent mother in the first place" they both laughed "but know that I love you. You, Max, and everyone else. Thank you for giving me the best grandkids, they are in every way perfect. I-" he raised his hands to wipe the tears streaming down her face "I'm glad you chose the right man to stay by your side. I couldn't be any prouder."**_

"_**It's getting worse isn't it?" She sighed deeply "…You're saying all of this because it's getting worse and-and…you think this is it."**_

"_**It's a just incase plan" he replied with a smile "I don't think this is the end until I give up. And I can promise you, I will never give up till my last breath. That is certain"**_

"_**Don't say that please…"**_

"_**I've always been proud of you Jay. No matter what others say… I'm proud" he said as a single tear prickle down his face. **_

"_**I love you too daddy… I love you too" Jayden said, weeping silently on her father's arms. **_

_Jayden stared at the gun rested against her thighs. Recalling the last minutes she's spent with her father. She knew the risks of her father's job. Being a scientist- a top scientist of the California lab is a huge- HUGE risk… but she knew she couldn't do anything to stop him from what he loves doing. Supporting him is the least she could do for all the things he sacrificed for her… but still, she couldn't help but worry over him._

"…_**Even if you're family's not complete. Treasure it. Show the kids your smile, embrace them and say 'I love you' every chance you got"**_

_The words kept repeating over and over her head since the night sky fell upon them. Treasure it… smile and love… she though. Looking over her two children sleeping tightly together in front of her and her brother's weight pressed against her shoulders. How she wish she could do just that. To sleep and forget about the pain and everything else around her even for just a second. It sounds so nice. _

"_Hey… are you alright?" A deep voice interrupted her. _

"_Yes. I'm fine…" Jayden replied softly, brushing Max's hair that laid on her shoulders "…somehow" she decided to add "and you officer?" she asked, eying the man in front of her. He now wore his white shirt instead of his army suit. Rylee cried when she saw the blood the first time they met and wouldn't stop unless it was out of her sight._

"_Living" he answered, brushing off dirt on his lap. "With how everything is… It's the luckiest I've ever been" he added looking out the window of an abandoned Motel room._

"_Yeah…" Jayden sighed looking down her lap. "I guess so…"_

* * *

"You got the plan?" Daryl whispered back at the device in his eyes. His eyes avoiding the looks everyone's giving him. Rick with hopeful gaze, arms around a crying Lori. Hershal eying the walkie-talkie and last but not least, Max flicking curious looks at a still Carl.

"_Intersection right?"_

"Yeah. I'll take the bi-

"I don't think that's possible son" Hershal interrupted Daryl. "Your wounds are still fresh and I _do not_ want another patient in my house in the near future" he said firmly, brushing off the glare Daryl's sending him

"I'm fi-

"_Stay there Redneck." _Jayden's voice cut him off, making Max scoffed and flashed another smirk at Daryl "_No buts. Max told me what happened. An arrow to the side and a damn bullet through your head? Are you fucking kidding me?"_

"Damn it Maxwell" Daryl snapped at the smiling boy in front of him "I'm fine. Nothing is wro-

"_Bullshit" _Jayden snapped before heaving a deep breath_ "I can probably find the way to where you are. I don't want to overwhelm the kids too much."_

"Kids? You have kids?" Lori asked in disbelief. She wasn't the only one. Rick and Hershal looked at Daryl with shocked expression on their faces "Not just one?"

"None of your damn business" Daryl muttered "Everything alright?" he continued, ignoring everyone else.

"_Yeah. They're asleep at the moment and I plan to keep it that way" _They heard Jayden sighed "_Rylee's been crying and Mason didn't sleep until Rylee was"_ Max and Daryl smiled hearing Jayden's soft chuckle over the device "_They still don't know I've been talking to you. I want it to be a surprise"_

"Good" Daryl's gaze shifting from one place to another before biting his nails and looked down the device in his hand. Holding it tightly. _Mason, Rylee…_ his grip tightened. "T-That's perfect"

Rick and Lori looking at the man both with sympathy and confusion. They were confused to see the man they've all thought was a good for nothing redneck suddenly became the man they sympathise. Rick shook his head, he could feel the guilt creeping up his skin like poison. When a bunch of them left Merle in Atlanta he didn't- not for one second- thought of the consequences. He didn't even so say '_sorry'_ when they told Daryl they left his brother _handcuffed_ in the middle of Walkers City. Instead they pointed a _fucking gun_ at him.

"Well…" Max broke the silence as he looked at everyone in the room "What's the plan exactly?"

"_Hershal right?" _Jayden asked "_Do you know Daniel and Rosaline Carter?"_

"Yes, I do" Hershal nodded "Take a left at the intersection. Keep driving straight and take a left turn after two miles. You'll find where my farm is" he explained

"_I'll be there as soon as possible" _Jayden replied "_Thank you for your hospitality. I really appreciate it"_

"It's not _you_ who have to say your thanks" Hershal said looking at the couple in front of him

"_I'll be moving everything in the van. I'll…"_They heardJayden paused. Max and Daryl started at each other before hearing her shaking voice "_I'll-__**we'll**__ see you soon Dare."_

"I'll see you soon Evans." Daryl smiled briefly "_Real soon_" he managed to stop the tears from descending down his face. Max, sensing the discomfort coming from Dare interrupted once again and asked where the bathroom is.

"Two doors down to your right" Max he mocked salute and speed through the door. Composing himself, Daryl stared at the couple in front of him. Rick, still have his arms around a disoriented Lori- while Lori stared at him with uttermost disbelief in her eyes.

"Talk ta' the group. I ain't 'bout ta explain what's gon happened, make sure- make _damn_ sure Shane knows 'is place or we're _gone_." Daryl said eying Rick

"I-I got it" Rick nodded before offering a reluctant smile "I outta thank you…f-for _everything_" he continued

"I ain't the one ya should be thankin" Daryl said, ignoring Lori's troubled gaze- not liking how Shane was being called out. He eyed her up and down before looking at Hershal "I know I ain't fit ta ask, but… Can I have a room just for tonight?"

"You could take the spare room upstairs" Hershal nodded understanding what the man is asking "…and I understand your wife will need extra attention when she gives her blood to the boy… we need a lot." He continued looking behind him where the still boy was asleep

"T-Thanks" Daryl muttered before turning his back and stormed off.

* * *

"_Dad! Dad!" Mason shouted in panic the second they opened their locked door "Daddy! We're home… W-Where…" Mason looked around the house before running off to his mother and buried his head on her waist, his tears seeping down his cheeks "Daddy's not home momma… he's not here" he managed to say through her clothes_

"_I know baby… I know" Jayden nodded lifting his body for her to carry on her waist. She ran her fingers through Mason's soft locks, desperately trying to take his pain away. Looking behind Mason, she found Rylee crying silently beside Max. She crouched down, opening another arms for her to take. "Come here Princess" Rylee took no more than a second before she sprinted towards her mother's arms._

"_I want daddy…" Rylee whispered, burying her head deeper in her mother's arms. Mason hearing his little sister's wish; he couldn't help another set of tears from spilling down his beautiful face. "I want my daddy…"_

_Max looked on. Hands clutched in a tight fist. _

"…_**but I know ya will take care of 'em fo me. Am I right?"**_

"_**That goes without saying Dare…" he scoffed**_

"_**And I trust ya ta take care of yaself too."**_

_Not even a day has passed, he already failed __**him**__; hearing his voice over and over again in his head, biting his lips to prevent the whimper coming from his mouth. He promised __**him**__ that he would protect their family, __**trusted**_ _him to protect them… to be the man of the family. He couldn't take it. He just simply… couldn't take it._

"_Mason…" Jayden whispered, catching her son's attention. "You've gotta stay calm for momma alright?" pressing Mason's hair flat with shaking hands "W-We still have'ta check Uncle Merle's house. Ma-maybe daddy's there" she continued. Not even sure who she's trying to convince. "You going to be brave for momma?"_

"_Oka-Okay" Mason hiccupped before letting his momma kiss his cheeks "I'm brave, daddy said so" he pouted before stubbornly drying the tears using the back of his hands_

"_I know you are Ace" Jayden smiled, kissing the top of his head before taking Rylee's hands and looked over her youngest "You too princess. You're a ninja princess right?" Wiping the tears spilling from Rylee's beautiful face_

"_I don't wanna be a ninja" Rylee shook her head, wrapping her arms tighter around her mother's neck "I don't wanna. I want my daddy!" she cried louder this time, sobbing and huffing fiercely. Jayden rubbed the back of her head before gently placing her firmly on the ground. "Momma…" she sniffled_

"_Listen Rylee…" Jayden started slowly. Rylee has always been a good kid, never has she disobeyed her parents and never been to any trouble like her brother Mason; but she is as always- a princess. She loves dressing up, loves princesses and loves the attention- which is given to her without a second thought. "You've got to keep quiet" Jayden explained slowly… brushing her light hair away from her teary face "What does daddy say 'bout cryin?"_

"_N-No pretty princess c-cries" Rylee sniffled_

"_That's right" Jayden cooed, wrapping her arms around Rylee's trembling figure "…you still gonna cry?" Rylee shook her head against her mother's neck "You gon' be strong like Mason?" Rylee nodded, looking up to meet her brother's waiting hands "Now, what are you going to do to be strong as Mason?"_

"_S-Stop cryin…" Rylee snorted before wiping her tears away with the back of her hand_

"_Who's Princess Rylee's royal protector?" Jayden asked looking over at her little girl before shifting to her determined son. She offered him a motherly smile before lifting Rylee up to her feet. "Who's your protector?"_

"_M-Mason" Rylee took her brother's hand and buried her head against his shoulders without crying. "Mason is…"_

"_That's right princess." Jayden nodded, brushing Rylee's soft locks between her fingers "Mase, both of you get your clothes out alright? Everything you need on your bed." She explained looking at Mason's strong gaze. Her breath hitched as he stared at those familiar piercing blue eyes "C-Clothes, underwear a bit of toys and books" she said bringing her lips down at the top of his head_

"_O-Okay momma…" Mason nodded before running upstairs to his room, with Rylee right behind him. _

_Jayden then looked at her brother. He was frozen in his place, looking at the spot Mason and Rylee once occupied. __**Max**__ she thought painfully. She knew no amount of words can reassure him. Daryl- __**the man he's looked up to, the man he wants to grow up to be **__is not within their grasp. And the weight of suddenly being the only man in their family has been placed firmly on his shoulders._

"_Max…" Jayden said softly. Rubbing his soft cheeks against her hands "Maxwell, come on. Talk to me…" Max shook his head looking at Jayden yet not looking at her at all._

"_I don't want to" Max said emotionless_

"_I-I can't-" Jayden said, biting her lips to prevent the tears she's been holding back. "I can't do this alone Max… I need you with me." She continued, still rubbing his cheeks. Jayden caught Max's eyes before nodding her head. A single gesture that broke Max's stillness. "I can't do this __**alone**__ and I need you to be there for me… To be there with the kids…" _

"_I don't want to" Max coughed, pressing his wet cheeks against her sister's soft touch "I- w-what if something happened to you and then __**Dare**__-_

"_No what ifs." Jayden shook her head wiping the tears away from her brother's flawless face "What's now is important, and I need you to be __**here**__, __**with me…right now**__. You got it Maxwell?" Jayden felt his head nod before gently pushing him "Do what the kids are doing. Everything you gotta need. After- help the kids with theirs. I'll be in o-our room" she stuttered "…then I'll be packing in the kitchen."_

_Max nodded as he ran off to his room. Jayden can still see the tears streaming down her brother's cheeks. It hasn't even been a day since they saw those things. It was hard enough they have to take a dead man's van on its own and for her to see – her angels to see the new world they have to live in is just unbearable. _

_It was dark and cold the minute Jayden walked in hers and her husband's room. Blinds shut, the bed untouched, and left over coffee unattended on her husband's bedside. It was the first time she's felt __**so cold **__in the room. The image of her husband flashed right in front of her eyes; flashing her a smile, pushing her off the bed for her to take care of the kids, kissing and showing her how much he loves her. _

_Jayden looked around her before finally letting herself fall. It was the first time she let herself break down; her hands pressed against her lips from preventing any sounds to come out. All the horror, fear she's seen- she's __**felt**__ came rushing back to her head. A silent cry escaped her sealed lips. She couldn't bear any of it... seeing dead bodies, dead __**children**_ _scattered the area was enough to send her to another set of frenzy. _

_Oh just how much she wished her husband was there with her. Another sob was heard… and another; __**If**__ he was here… he would know what to do and will tell her everything will be alright. Everything will be fine… Rylee, Mason and Max will be alright… but he's not here. __**Not here at all**__. She wasn't even sure where he was to begin with… or if he's ali-_

_No. She won't think any of that. She __**knows**__ he's out there. Out there, breathing and living. Hell, she should feel sorry to whoever or whatever is out there, they outta run the other direction at the sight of him. Stifling a laugh, Jayden calmed herself down. There's nothing to be afraid of, as long as she knows what to do and knows her priorities… she'll be fine._

_Everything will be just… fine._

* * *

Max stood in the middle of the group discussion, looking from faces to faces with no emotions bar the smug look he's giving _Shane;_ the _asshole_ that knocked him unconscious. His first impression still didn't change. He was and will forever be the asshole in Max's eyes.

"Why do we have to take them in?" Shane asked looking at his best friend before sending a glare at Max "I think everyone here agrees we can do _much_ better without Dixon" he continued ignoring the gasps from the ladies around the group.

"Sha-

"I don't care" Max shrugged looking at Shane, not backing down from the glare

"Then _leave_" Shane challenged, his eyes blazing with fury as he looked at the boy "We have enough problems on our plate already and I aint bout to make room for more."

"Hey! You're not the only one who gets to decide!" Glenn inserted looking both frightened and brave. He stepped beside Max, before looking at Rick "We need Daryl. He's the only one who knows how to hunt…"

"He helped me find my girl" Carol said quietly "…and I would like to thank the woman who took care of Sophia too. It wouldn't be right to just _let_ them _go._" She continued but didn't step in like Glenn, she was still conscious about men being around her close but she needed to make her statement. It was concerning the stranger that took her daughter in afterall.

"We need more men…" Andrea inserted "I may not like the idea of bringing in more people but after T-Dog-…" her voice cracked.

Max looked startled as everyone bowed their heads, not daring to meet anyone's eyes. _It was the name Sophia mentioned while they were walking._ He bit his lips, guessing how everyone reacted the unspeakable happened to him.

"Rick got my vote" An old man _Dale_ said, cutting the tension around them "It's the only humane way. Daryl since day one have been taking care of this group. Feeding us, leading Sophia's search… it's now our time to return the favour and take care of his family…" he finished tipping the side of his hat.

"They offered to give Carl blood…" Rick whispered before looking at Shane "Jayden, _Daryl's wife_ decided to give Carl blood _willingly_." He said strongly looking at everyone with the same pleading yet 'leader' look "They don't even know us yet _she_ offered to save Carl."

Max smirked. _Now _that shut the asshole up. It would be a real shame if the group didn't take the offer _his family_ offered and would probably cost the life of someone close to them, but if they did decline it, it wouldn't be in their conscience. It was _them_ who declined it and they simply stepped aside.

"It's not like _you_ have a choice anyway…" Max shrugged before looking past Shane's shoulders "…they're already here" he pointed. As if Max knew what they were going to do, he caught Rick's wrist forcing him to stop. "Don't look" Max instructed turning his back and looked at the whole group "Leave them for now… they need it" he said quietly walking towards the oppsite direction. Soon the others followed.

_Thump_.

When the van stopped, Daryl moved forward. The atmosphere was surreal. Daryl didn't know if he was hearing thing of he can perfectly hear _his own_ breathing, yet he didn't care.

**Thump.**

Daryl stopped in front of the driver's door, letting his head rest against the glass for a whole minute. He didn't want to look- no. He couldn't bring himself to look. _Damn, I am a pussy_. He thought, cursing himself of being too afraid. Too afraid to know what he's seeing is true. For months, weeks, days… hours and seconds… he's longed for him to see his family… _to see her_. And when the moment came… he couldn't bring himself to _look_.

"_Man up Darylina_" Merle's voice echoed through his head. _"That chick o' yours ain't married ta' a pussy" _he laughed to himself before taking a deep breath...

**CLICK.**

"Dare"

* * *

Who's 18 years old and can still be grounded? ME. == Hahaha, Thank you Everyone ! Will be updating as soon as I can. Will be clearing thing up with the flashback in the next chapter (Flashbackception lol. so confusing man) and of course will be moving a bit faster on the actual story too. Please do forgive me. Student loan is a pain in the bum and I cannot handled being an adult. OH MAN. SO HARD.

But please, please Read and review.

lotsa love,

Francescaaa (:


End file.
